


Get Me Out

by Etsuko_Himura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Orgy, Other, Prison, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko_Himura/pseuds/Etsuko_Himura
Summary: Ryou got sentenced to two years in prison for hacking and stealing. When he goes to prison he doesn’t know what to expect. But he never expected to be fighting to get away from prison gangs, a corrupted warden, his father, and a new surprises all around. Will he be able to survive the two years or fall into the system.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Etsuko: Hello and welcome back to those of you who know me. I started another story!  
> Emiko: Even though you’re supposed to be working on your other stories.  
> Etsuko: I am! I just well I wanted to try something new. Oh and these are my Yami’s, aka voices inside my head, Emiko and Youta.  
> Youta: Hehe very new and hello.  
> Emiko: Hello.  
> Etsuko: Soo as you can tell this is a prison story.  
> Emiko: And It will be rated R.  
> Etsuko: I haven’t written much rated R stories, most are usually fluffy or dramatic. I only have one other rated R story which is Hop, Run, Slither, Fly but I haven’t updated that one in a while which I need to get back to.  
> Youta: So this is a warning to you all it is very graphic for the most part.  
> Etsuko: Since I haven’t written a lot of stories like this I maybe a bit awkward at it.  
> Emiko: But we hope you like it.  
> Youta: And another thing.  
> Etsuko: There will be talk of sentencing and all that legal stuff so no one will be confused Imma explain that. I’m using U.S law to do my sentencing and rulings. Also I’ve never been to a prison so I don’t know how it truly is, I just know from what tv shows like Orange Is The New Black. Actually that was kinda the inspiration for this story. I just love that show.  
> Emiko: Back to the point.  
> Etsuko: Right. So because this is a FanFiction I can make up my own rules which is what I’m going to do in the prison life of the characters.  
> Youta: Also another few warnings. This is Yaoi. There is rape. There is violence. There is orgy scenes. There is male pregnancy. There is a lot of sexual things. We might be missing some stuff but we said the most of the main points.  
> Etsuko: So if these are not your thing then I wouldn’t recommend reading the story. Well I say read the first chapter and then decide to continue or not but whatever is your choice.  
> Emiko: Oh and the main pairings are nine people, which are Akefia, Mariku, Atem, Bakura, Malik, Yami, Ryou, Marik, and Yugi.  
> Youta: Fun! So this was a warning.  
> Etsuko: Yeah sorry for the long author's note I just didn’t want anyone to be confused. If you have questions just message me.  
> Emiko: We hope you enjoy!  
> Youta: Have a great day/night.  
> Etsuko: Please like and comment! Ciao Ciao!

“This is talking.”  
_'This is thinking.’_

* * *

In the courtroom the judge looked down at a white haired teen. He had big red eyes and pale skin. He was medium height but skinny. He had on an orange jumpsuit that was too big for him and his hands were cuffed in front of him. He looked like a little kid in trouble.  
“Ryou Heart, also known as White Mage, due to this being your first offense in hacking and theft, I have ruled that you will be sent to prison for two years.” The judge said. “That is all case closed.”  
Ryou looked at his lawyer.  
“This is great Ryou. You got a low sentence. Especially since you just turned eighteen not to long ago.” His lawyer said.  
“You said I could get six months not two years.” Ryou glared.  
“I said six months to twenty years Ryou. You did a lot of things and for the judge to be so lenient on you, you should be grateful he didn’t make you serve the twenty years.” He said.  
“I don’t have money or anything I heard you need money to trade and all.” Ryou said.  
“Your father’s deal was to cover everything for you in exchange of you doing your sentencing and going home right after. He will take care of anything and everything. You know he’s your rich father.”  
“And yet you played the orphan card.” Ryou grumbled.  
“It played well don’t you think? Now shut up and get ready. Your father and I will visit once you’re allowed visitors.”  
“Whatever.” Ryou grumbled.  
“Good. Don’t cause any trouble in there.” He said before his phone rang. “Wait okay.” He said as he walked a bit away.  
Ryou sighed as he looked down at his hands. ‘How did I get caught? I was so careful. No one knew. There was no trace. That bastard didn’t even know I was here. No someone somewhere knows. When I find out who turned me in, I’m going to kill them.’  
Soon his lawyer came back. “Come on. Let’s get you ready.”  
“Don’t the people here take me to the prison?” Ryou asked.  
“Normally but your father arranged for a private delivery of you. Seeing how you can easily get jumped and hurt.” He said.  
“Oh great don’t you think giving me special treatment won’t get me hurt? Or worse?” He glared.  
“You took your mother’s name. You have no connection to your father. Everyone bought your little story of having dead family.”  
“My family is dead jackass.”  
“Your father isn’t.”  
“He doesn’t count.” Ryou looked away. “Just take me to the place already.”  
“Come on brat.” He said as the security takes them around the back. They get into a prison bus that was empty.  
“See so you won’t stand out. Happy?” He said.  
“Isn’t it weird that I’m the only one on it?”  
“Me and the bus driver are in it.”  
“The only one who is a prisoner.” Ryou rolled his eyes.  
“You’ll be fine. There have been times where they’ve delivered only one prisoner before. It doesn’t happen often but it does happen.” His lawyer said. “Now how about you start showing your gratitude.”  
Ryou rolled his eyes and looked away. “Fuck you.”  
His lawyer grabbed his hair and pulled him close to him. “Ryou don’t be a fool. I suggest you keep your head down and keep away from people. Or you’ll end up being a whore just to survive.”  
“Isn’t that all tv stuff?” Ryou glared.  
“Not all the time.” He smirked. “I know you have good skills in that area.”  
“I’m not a whore asshole. Now let go.”  
“Don’t worry Ryou. Once your out you’ll be mine for a while before I hand you over to your father.” He rubbed his face. Ryou shivered in disgust. His lawyer chuckled and let him go.  
Ryou looked down. ‘I’m trapped no matter what.’

The prison was big with grey walls and a wired fence. They opened the gate to let the bus in.  
Ryou looked out the window to see some of the prisoners were outside. “They’re outside.”  
“Yes it’s outdoors time which will be perfect. You’ll have a chance to get in the prison quietly.” The lawyer said as they parked. The warden opened the door. The warden had long teal hair and one teal eye and one golden eye.  
“Ryou Heart I assume.” He said.  
“Yeah.” Ryou and his lawyer stood up.  
“I’m the warden, Dartz Atlantis.” Dartz said.  
“I’m sure he’ll be in great hands with you.” His lawyer said.  
“Is he on daddy’s payroll too?” Ryou glared.  
“Now Ryou don’t be negative.” Dartz chuckled. “Come.” He walked out.  
Ryou and his lawyer walked out and headed into the building.  
“Now you have assured his safety?” The lawyer asked.  
“Yes he’ll be dorming with our two less violent ones. They’re pretty small compared to the others so he should be fine. We’ll make sure he’s kept safely. We could always put him in solitary if something goes wrong.” Dartz said walking in and checking off a few forms.  
“Ooo solitary. Best behave Ryou, you wouldn’t want to be there.” His lawyer chuckled. Ryou just glared at him. “Lighten up. It’s only two years. It will fly by in no time.” He pats his head.

In the courtyard  
A tall muscular man tan man with deep purple eyes and choppy white hair was sitting down. He took a drag of his cigarette as he watched the bus come in.  
“We’re getting someone new?” The man asked another inmate. He had crazy long blonde hair, is tall and muscular with tan skin and crazy violet eyes.  
“I thought delivery day was over.” The blonde haired man said.  
“Maybe they missed someone.” A tri-colored hair muscular man with tan skin and dark crimson eyes.  
“They’re dumb.” The white haired man said.  
They saw Ryou come out of the bus.  
“Well well well they brought a cute one.” The white haired one smirked.  
“Cuter than Bakura?” The tri-colored hair one said.  
“Bakura has a great ass.” The white hair one chuckled.  
“Hmm.” The blonde hummed.  
“Don’t get jealous Mariku, you know I love your ass too.” The white haired one pulled him close.  
“And Atem’s.” Mariku said.  
“That’s right.” The white haired one pulled the tri-haired one, Atem, close.  
“Good answer.” Atem grabbed the white haired shirt and pulled him down in a kiss.  
The white haired moaned and kissed backed before he broke the kiss. “So possessive. Both of you.” He kissed Mariku who moaned. “And horny.”  
“Tonight again?” Atem asked as he pulled Mariku away from the white haired one and kissed him.  
“Yeah.” He smirked and held them. “Especially to celebrate Mariku who finally got out of his day of solitary.”  
“I hate that place.” Mariku said.  
“We warned you.” Atem said as he pulled him close. “We’ll take a shower later to clean your hair.”  
“Okay Tem.” Mariku said.  
“Say thank you to Akefia for getting us the private shower room.” Atem chuckled.  
“Thanks Kefia.” Mariku looked up at the white haired man.  
“You’re welcome Mariku.” Akefia chuckled and gave him the cigarette. Mariku took it as three other guys walked up to them. They replicated the tan men just a bit smaller. One has long white hair and red eyes with pale skin. He is tall but not as tall as the others. Another has peach skin and tri-hair colored with purple eyes and is shorter than the six. The last has spiky blonde hair and tan skin with lavender eyes. He is tall but just taller than the the pale white haired one.  
“Akefia Atem. Mariku you’re finally out.” The pale white haired one said.  
“Hey Bakura.” Mariku said. “Yeah I’m out.”  
“I’m glad.” The tan spiky haired one said with a smirk.  
Mariku smirked back. “I know you are. Come here.”  
“Not until you’ve showered. You reek.” The tan spiky haired said.  
“Come here Malik.” Mariku got up and grabbed him. He held him and sat back down.  
“Mariku!” Malik whined.  
Akefia and Atem chuckled at him.  
“Bakura come here.” Akefia said.  
“Yami.” Atem said.  
Bakura rolled his eyes and sat on Akefia’s lap. “So showering with us all is canceled.”  
“What why?” Mariku asked.  
“Marik and Yugi are pissed again.” Yami said.  
“What happened?” Atem asked.  
“They got a new roommate so they have to wait to meet him. That’s why they’re not here yet.” Bakura said.  
“Oh we can get them in the mood again.” Akefia chuckled. “Plus we just saw their new roommate.”  
“Where?” Malik asked.  
“The bus brought in one new victim. Dartz even got on and came out with the victim and I think it’s lawyer.” Mariku said.  
“The bitch must be important.” Bakura said. “Dartz doesn’t collect prisoners unless they’re important.”  
“Mm you boys go tell Yugi and Marik to bring the new one to us. It would be fun to have a new toy before it gets broken.” Akefia said.  
“I’m sure they don’t want that.” Yami said.  
Akefia grabbed Yami by the hair and pulled him close. “Was I asking?”  
Yami gulped. “N-no sir.”  
“Good.” Akefia kissed Yami before breaking it. “You know I don’t like hurting you.” He moved his hand to his cheek.  
“I know Akefia.” Yami nuzzled his hand. “You know best.”  
“That’s right.” Akefia smiled. “Now go on boys.”  
“We want kisses too.” Malik said.  
“Yeah.” Bakura smirked.  
“Come here.” Akefia pulled them close and kissed them. “Go on and do your job. I’ll have a reward once your done.”  
“Yes Akefia.” All three say before they left.  
“What’s the reward?” Atem asked as he moved his hand on to Akefia’s chest.  
“I’ll be giving our little whores a treat. They’ll sit on my lap while I play with them.” Akefia said.  
“Why didn’t you give us that reward?” Mariku pouted.  
“Because we already fucked this morning when you got out and again after breakfast and before and after lunch.” Akefia chuckled. “My cum is still in your ass.”  
“We need to be careful with you Mariku. You don’t want to get pregnant.” Atem said. “You’ve been taking your pills right.”  
“Yeah.” Mariku grumbled.  
“Good.” Akefia kissed him. “See when you take your pill that means you get more cum. And you know how we love to fill your ass.”  
Mariku nodded and kissed back.  
“And we can have even more fun.” Atem stuck his hand down Mariku’s pants. “I’ll blow you later if you behave.”  
Mariku nodded and kissed Atem. Atem moaned and held him.  
Akefia smirked. “I love the show but right now.” He pulled them on his lap. “Let’s focus on how to play with the new toy.”  
“Can we torture him?” Mariku asked.  
“Humiliate him?” Atem asked.  
Akefia chuckled. “I’ve taught you well.” He kissed them before they discussed the plan.

Cellroom  
“I hate this.” A small tan, blonde haired man with lavender eyes said as he walked around the cell.  
“I know but once we’re done we can go to the guys, Marik.” A small tri-colored haired man with amethyst eyes said.  
“I don’t even want to go to the shower tonight.” Marik groaned. “I don’t want to deal with another dumb whore and torture him until he request a different room. I don’t want to deal with that Yugi.”  
“We know but it’s Akefia’s orders.” Yugi said. “He wants us to be alone so we can fuck.” He wrapped his arms around his neck. “Don’t you like it when we fuck in this room?”  
“I do but I don’t want to wait. I want the bitch gone so we can continue.” Marik kissed him.  
“Damn that’s sexy.” They heard Malik say.  
“Hey guys.” Yugi said as he leaned on Marik. “Like what you see?” He swayed his hips.  
“Oh yeah.” Bakura smirked. “Come bring your ass over here.”  
“Mm come and get it big boy.” Yugi smirked.  
“Think we won’t?” Yami asked.  
“Not really.” Marik smirked as he removed his shirt to show smooth tan skin that was slightly muscular.  
Malik, Bakura, and Yami whistled at him.  
“Damn baby.” Malik went over to them and smacked their asses.  
Marik and Yugi moaned.  
“You’re hands are so strong Mal.” Yūgi moaned.  
“Do it again.” Marik moaned.  
“Ah ah ah.” Yami pulled them away. “Before you boys get carried away Akefia has a job for you two.”  
“Really? He never gives us jobs.” Yugi said sarcastically as he licked Yami’s neck.  
“Not that kind silly.” Yami chuckled.  
“Then what kind?” Marik licked the other side of his neck.  
“A serious one.” Bakura grabbed them by the hair and pulled back.  
“Ah!” They screamed and looked back at him.  
“Now Akefia wants you two to butter up the new kid.” Bakura said.  
“What?! No. We don’t want him.” Marik said.  
“We’re trying to get rid of him.” Yugi said.  
“Well now that isn’t your choice anymore. Akefia said he wants it as his new toy. We keep him happy by doing as he says.” Bakura said.  
“We won’t do it.” Yugi said.  
“Cute you think you have a choice.” Malik smirked.  
“Don’t make us tell Akefia that you two aren’t doing as he says.” Yami chuckled. “You don’t want to be punished like how you disappointed him the first time.”  
Marik shivered. “No never again.”  
“We’ll try.” Yugi said.  
“Good.” Bakura let go. “Now today is a happy day. Mariku is out and we’ll be taking a shower together.”  
“Right. Why don’t we give you boys a preview of what we’ll be doing?” Yugi smirked and licked Marik’s nipple. Marik moaned and moved his hands all over Yugi’s body.  
“If we had time we’d fuck you both on this floor and then leave you there for others to use.” Malik rubbed their assess.  
“We miss those days. So much cock.” Marik smirked.  
“But now you have six cocks ready to fuck you boys anytime.” Bakura smirked.  
“We can’t wait.” Yūgi smirked. “We got tired of looking for the right cock.”  
“Oh you found it.” Yami chuckled. “We’ll be telling Akefia how you seduced us into giving you both spankings.”  
“Tell him.” Marik and Yugi smirked before they heard steps. Marik quickly puts on his shirt as Yugi straightens out thier hair.  
“Take him to Akefia.” Yami said as he, Bakura, and Malik ran out.

“Now that we’re done with the tour say goodbye to your lawyer.” Dartz said.  
Ryou just looked away.  
“Aww he’s just sad.” His lawyer rubbed his head. “See you soon Ryou.”  
Ryou didn’t answer him as his lawyer left.  
“Come.” Dartz said as he walked. Ryou followed him.  
“How do you like it so far?” Dartz asked.  
“It’s fine for a prison.” Ryou said.  
“Of course. It’s a good prison that isn’t dirty. Now let’s go meet your roommates. Now for outdoors time you have the option of going out or staying in your room.” Dartz said. “You can also head to the library if you so choose.”  
“Yes sir.” Ryou said in a monotone voice.  
“You’re obedient and calm Ryou. You’ll be fine.” Dartz pats his head. “At the end of the week you’ll meet with me to discuss how things are going.”  
“Yes sir.” Ryou repeated.  
“Good.” He moved his hand down his back. Ryou froze and looked at him. “Now your father tells me you’re amazing.”  
“I don’t do that sort of thing.” Ryou said.  
“Well in here, if you want to stay on my good side you do.” He pulled him close as they stopped walking. “You’ll be treated like royalty as long as you do as I say.”  
“No.” Ryou glared.  
“Aww don’t worry Ryou. You’ll see my way soon.” He rubbed his ass. “Now come.” He walked him.  
Ryou looked away as he clenched his fist. ‘I hate him.’  
They walked until they reach the cell where Marik and Yugi were talking.  
“Straighten up boys. This is Ryou Heart your new roommate.” Dartz said.  
“Sup.” Marik said.  
“Hello.” Yugi said.  
“The blonde one is Marik Ishtar and the tri-haired one is Yugi Muto.” Dartz said.  
“Hello.” Ryou said.  
“Good, now be nice to this one boys. And I mean it if I hear one complaint from this cell you’ll be punished.” Dartz said.  
“Oh yes great one.” Yugi rolled his eyes.  
“Now teach him the rules and then you can go outside.” Dartz said. “You know where my office is Ryou.” He said before leaving.  
Ryou look at them. “You guys can leave.”  
“We have to teach you the rules.” Marik said. “Now you see that there are two beds. Me and Yugi share a bed.”  
“Um why?” Ryou asked.  
“Because we want to.” Yugi said. “Marik is my lover and we share a lot of things. Like our bed.”  
“Congrats then.” Ryou said as he went to the empty bed where his stuff was magically there already.  
Marik and Yugi looked at each other confused and shocked.  
“You’re not disgusted?” Yugi asked.  
“No.” Ryou said as he does his bed.  
“Why?” Marik asked.  
“Mostly because I don’t care but I believe love is love, no matter the gender or sexuality.” Ryou said.  
“Oh.” Yugi said. “Um cool then.”  
“Now the rules-” Marik started.  
“I’ll figure them out. You guys go outside.” He said as he laid down.  
“Well sorry to say but our other lover wants you.” Yugi said.  
“Excuse me?” Ryou looked at him.  
“Our other lover, he wants to meet you.” Marik said.  
“Uhh no thanks. I rather interfere with as little to no people.” Ryou said.  
Yugi and Marik laughed.  
“Oh Ra that’s so funny!” Yugi grabbed Ryou.  
“Hey let go!” Ryou glared.  
“How about we teach you the real rules.” Marik smirked.


	2. First Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: Hello and welcome back!  
> Emiko: We’re going to keep this short and just say a few basic things.  
> Youta: We hope you like the story, there might be another update soon due to us not being able to update from July 5-8.  
> Etsuko: If you read any of my others stories then they’ll be on hold until after July 8th. Who knows maybe I’ll give a surprise and update that day too if I’m not too tired.  
> Youta: Also there is a little poll we have on Etsu’s profile in fanfiction, check it out and vote.  
> Emiko: Other than that we hope you have a wonderful read.  
> Etsuko: Please review, favorite, follow, and vote. Have an amazing morning/day/night! Ciao Ciao!

“This is talking.”  
 _‘This is thinking.’_

* * *

Akefia sat on one of the tables that was under a covered deck. He looked around as he waited for Bakura, Yami, and Malik to come back from their order and waited for Atem and Mariku to bring him food. A tall older man with white-silver hair and pale skin and red eyes. He was well built and had a few scars. He sat down next to Akefia.  
“Heard they brought a new one late.” The man said.  
“Yeah. Young one. Looks like he barely got out of high school.” Akefia said as he took out a cigarette. “Smoke?”  
The man took it and lit it up. He took a drag and gave it back. “Planning on keeping the boy?”  
“Let’s see how it works out. He’s cute. Kinda looks like you. But you know a small and weak version of you.” Akefia said.  
“You said that about Bakura.” The man chuckled.  
“Hey he could have been that grandson you’re looking for old man.” Akefia chuckled.  
“No I don’t think my grandson would be in prison. I got to hold him when he was a baby. He was one of pure innocence. Cute thing. Like a little angel.” He said.  
“Think your son will ever contact you about him?”  
“I haven’t spoken to that boy in years. Doesn’t visit. Doesn’t call. His wife, my daughter in law, she called. She visited. Brought my grandson a few times when he was a baby and a toddler. Cute thing. Then she surprised me with a granddaughter. A little angel she was too.”  
“You have the picture of all three of them still?”  
“Yup. My daughter brought it one day. They were at the beach. Little angels had a fun day.” He chuckled. “Brought me a little seashell from the beach too. Cute little one. She never blamed me for the things I did. My grandchildren didn’t either.”  
“They were kids. They didn’t know better.” Akefia laughed.  
“True but that was for the best. Letting them stay pure.”  
“Until the crash.”  
“Yes. The only letter I ever got from my son. To tell me that my daughter and granddaughter had an accident. The only survivor was my grandson. They were coming to see me. My grandson got me a sea dollar. Wanted to spend his birthday with me and give me a present.” He takes it out. “They has just come back from the beach again.”  
“You’ll find him one day.” Akefia said. “You’ve got a couple of years left. They reduced your sentence again.”  
“Yeah and when I see my grandson I’m going to hug him and show him his sand dollar and seashell. That I only want to see him.”  
“Your grandson should be what now?” Akefia asked.  
“Eighteen. He would have just turned eighteen.” He smiled.  
“Little Ryou you called him.”  
“That’s right. My little Ryou.”  
“He’s probably successful then. Well with a name like that.” Akefia teased.  
“He’s a smart boy, his grandfather is.” He chuckled.  
“Oh yes the great and mighty Zorc.” Akefia laughed. “Outsmarted us all.”  
Zorc chuckled and rubbed his head. “I’ve taught you well.”  
“I’ll still help you find your grandson you know.” Akefia said. “I did promise.”  
“A good man keeps his word.” Zorc said. “Now before I go, we still have a game to set up.”  
“Right. Which game shall it be this month? Basketball? Football? Soccer? Track?”  
“What was last month?”  
“Track.”  
“Then let's switch it up. We’ll start off with a some football and basketball.”  
“Both?”  
“Yes. All three teams play both sports. The one who wins the most rounds wins the whole thing.”  
“Alright boss~” Akefia teased.  
“You’ll explain to Aigami then.” He patted his back and got up.  
“Need players or do you have enough of the seniors?” Akefia smirked.  
“Let you know.” Zorc walked away as Atem and Mariku went up to Akefia.  
“What happened?” Atem asked as he sat on Akefia’s right and Mariku sat on his left.  
“Talked about the new kid. Then his grandson. Then this month's game.” Akefia said.  
“Still looking for his grandson huh.” Atem said as he gave Akefia a few oranges and some drinks.  
“He’s persistent. I believe he’ll find him.” Akefia said as he started to peel the orange.  
“Think so?” Mariku asked as he gave Akefia some grapes and candy.  
“Yeah. Old man gets what he wants. Which is why he runs the place.” Akefia said as he finished peeling the orange.  
“When will you run the place?” Mariku asked.  
“We only have a couple of years remember.” Akefia chuckled and fed Mariku a slice. “We’ll be gone. We’ll have our house which will be far far away.”  
“And we’ll have our baby?” Mariku asked.  
“That’s right. All our babies.” Atem said.  
“Yup. Cute babies.” Akefia chuckled as he fed Atem a slice. “But we have to wait okay.”  
“Yes Kefia.” Mariku smiled.  
“The boys are back.” Atem said as Yami, Bakura, and Malik walked to them.  
“How did it go?” Akefia asked as they sat across from them.  
“They’ll bring him.” Bakura said.  
“Any trouble?” Akefia looked at them.  
“I spanked them because they were being sexy.” Malik said. “Wanted to give us a show.”  
“They’ll perform later.” Akefia motioned Malik to lean towards him. Malik did as Akefia fed him a slice of orange. “Anything else?”  
“They don’t like it.” Yami said.  
“Understandable. You three didn’t like it when we got Yugi and Marik.” Akefia said as he motioned Yami to lean towards him. Yami did and Akefia did the same to him. “Anything else?”  
“We almost got caught.” Bakura gulped.  
Akefia looked at Bakura. “By?”  
“We think Dartz and the new one. We heard footsteps and ran out.” Bakura said.  
“So no one got caught?” Akefia asked.  
“No sir.” Bakura looked at him.  
“Good.” Akefia motioned him to lean towards him. Bakura did as Akefia fed him a slice.  
“You boys did good. You’ll get your reward after snack time.” Akefia said.  
“Yes Akefia.” Yami, Bakura, and Malik said.  
“Have some orange. Atem was nice enough to bring you all one.” Akefia said.  
“Thank you Atem.” They said.  
Akefia chuckled. “And Mariku brought some grapes. Very healthy.” He rubbed Mariku’s head.  
“Thank you Mariku.” They said.  
“No extras until Yugi and Marik come.” Akefia said.  
“What about drinks?” Bakura asked.  
“What about them?” Akefia raised an eyebrow.  
“C-can we have a drink please?” Bakura gulped.  
“Good. You remembered your manners. I’ll let it slide since it’s a happy day.” Akefia said as he pulled Mariku close. “Right Mariku. Happy day?”  
“Happy day.” Mariku smiled.

Cellroom  
Ryou glared. “Let me go right now.”  
“Aww whatcha gonna do about it?” Yugi smirked as he held his arm.  
“Now Ryou was it? Listen there are three leaders here. Akefia, Aigami, and Zorc. Now Zorc has been here for a long time. He runs the older crowd and people who have long sentences. Just because they’re old doesn’t mean they don’t know how things run. He doesn’t usually care what Aigami and Akefia do as long as they don’t mess with him or his people. Aigami runs a tight crowd, it’s his way or the highway.” Marik said.  
“Isn’t that every group?” Yugi chuckled.  
“Yeah but Akefia is more wild.” Marik smirked. “Akefia is our leader and lover. He owns our ass.”  
“He protects us too.” Yugi said.  
Ryou glared. “I don’t need that.”  
“Only some weird people stay to themselves. People with secrets. Are you someone important?” Malik asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m no one.” Ryou glared. “I’m just a loner. I like being alone.”  
“You’re too weak to be alone. You’ll be someone’s bitch by the end of the week.” Yugi said.  
“Like you?” Ryou growled.  
“Fuck you Akefia loves us.” Yugi glared and squeezed his wrist. “We mean a lot to him.”  
“Sure. Whatever helps you fall asleep at night.” Ryou rolled his eyes.  
“Fucking asshole. I don’t get why we have to bring him to him.” Yugi looked to Marik.  
“We don’t question Akefia.” Marik said.  
“Oh what a healthy relationship that is.” Ryou said sarcastically.  
Marik glared. “This is your warning kid. Don’t mess with us or Akefia will hurt you.”  
“You’re the one who is trying to get me to meet him. I don’t want to know anything about you guys. I just want to be alone.” Ryou managed to pull his hand away from Yugi’s grip. “Tell that to your stupid leader.”  
Yugi growled and was about to punch him when Marik held him.  
“Don’t fight Yugi. Akefia will be mad.” Marik said.  
“He disrespected Akefia.” Yugi growled as he tried to get to Ryou.  
“It won’t do us any good if we hurt him. Akefia will be mad. Remember last time?” Marik rubbed his head. “Akefia wants us to behave. We represent the group too.”  
“Yeah.” Yugi leaned on him. “But you’re dealing with him.”  
“I will.” Marik smiled and kissed him.  
Yugi kissed back and smiled. He looked at Ryou and glared. “Bitch.”  
Ryou glared back.  
“Come on. Let’s go.” Marik pulled Ryou out of the bed.  
“Hey what are you-” he gasped as he felt Marik rub his ass.  
“Unless you don’t want to get raped on your first day you better follow us.” Malik smirked.  
“Get away from me.” Ryou tried to leave when Yugi punched him in the face.  
Ryou gasped as he held his cheek.  
“Fuck Yugi!” Marik went to Yugi and smacked him over the head. “We’re not suppose to hurt him.”  
“But he-”  
“But nothing. No more from you okay? Stay quiet and in control.” Marik said.  
Yugi nodded and hugged Marik. “Akefia is gonna be mad.”  
“We’ll explain.” Marik rocked him. “We’ll explain.” He looked at Ryou. “You okay?”  
Ryou rubbed his cheek. He had wiped the tears away before Marik saw. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”  
“Boss’s orders. Just come quietly. And no one needs to get hurt again.” Marik said. “We’ll try to leave you alone afterwords.”  
Ryou held his cheek. “Fine.”  
“Thanks.” Marik said. “Come on.” He held Yugi as they walked ahead.  
Ryou walked behind them.  __ ‘Why this? I should have just said no. I hate this.’  
They walked to the courtyard and saw Akefia, Atem, Mariku, Bakura, Yami, and Malik eating.  
“Look they brought snacks.” Marik said.  
Yugi looked and then looked down. “Akefia won’t give me any. Not after he hears about what I did.”  
“He will. He’s happy right now. He won’t be mad because Mariku is out.” Marik kissed his head.  
“You don’t know that.” Yugi gulped.  
“Just let me do all the talking.” Marik said. Yugi nodded as they walked to the table.  
Akefia looked and smiled. “There you guy are. Come here.” He patted his lap.  
Marik and Yugi went to Akefia and sat on his lap.  
Marik kissed him first. “Hey sir.”  
“Hey.” Akefia smiled. He then turned to Yugi.  
“Hey sir.” Yugi kissed him.  
“Hey.” Akefia smiled as he looked up at Ryou. “Hello.”  
“Hello.” Ryou said in a monotone voice.  
“What happened to your face?” Akefia asked. “Looks fresh.”  
“Ask the ones on your lap.” Ryou glared.  
Akefia raised an eyebrow and immediately looked at Yugi who had his head down. “Did you count to ten?”  
“No.” Yugi said.  
“Did you take deep breaths?” Akefia asked.  
“No.” Yugi whimpered.  
“Why did you do it?” Akefia asked.  
“He disrespected you. Disrespected our love to you.” Yugi said as he looked at him.  
“Remember how we talked about that?” Akefia asked.  
Yugi nodded. “Yes sir.”  
“And he’ll never do it again.” Mariku said. “Right Yugi?”  
“Right Mariku.” Yugi said.  
Akefia looked at Mariku and  sighed. “We’ll talk about it later. Today is a happy day.” He kissed them. He looked at Ryou.  
“Come sit with us.” Akefia said.  
“No thank you.” Ryou said.  
“Come, have an orange.” Akefia said.  
“Again no thank you.” Ryou said.  
“Look kid you’re new. You don’t want to make enemies. Bakura turned to him.  
“I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Ryou said.  
“A loner.” Atem said. “What’s your secret?”  
“I prefer to be alone.” Ryou said.  
“No one likes to be alone.” Mariku said. “It will drive you crazy.”  
“Shh baby it’s okay.” Akefia said. “My Mariku just got out of solitary. He doesn’t like the silence. But he’s out now and we are celebrating. Come join us.”  
“No thank you. It sounds like a private event.” Ryou said.  
“Mariku loves new people.” Yami pulled Ryou to sit next to him.  
Ryou pulled his hand away after he sat. “Don’t touch me.”  
“Don’t take it to heart Yami. He did the same to us.” Marik said as he licked Akefia’s neck.  
“Naughty boy. We have company.” Akefia said as he fed Marik and Yugi a slice.  
Bakura moves closer to Ryou. “So what you in for?”  
“Hacking and stealing.” Ryou glared.  
“A thief huh?” Bakura smirked. “I like that. I’m a thief too.”  
“I don’t take pride in that.” Ryou rolled his eyes.  
“How many years? Ten? Fifteen?” Bakura asked.  
“Two.” Ryou said.  
“Two?! No way.” Yami said. “How little did you steal?”  
“I stole a lot. The judge just gave me slack because I just turned into an adult.” Ryou glared.  
“Shit judge gave me ten.” Yugi said.  
“You didn’t steal. You gambled.” Akefia chuckled as he fed him a grape.  
Yugi licked his lip. “Yeah and I enjoyed that.” He smiled as he ate the grape.  
“Good.” Akefia smiled. “Now a judge doesn’t go that easy just because you just turned eighteen. Did you turn someone in?”  
“I work alone.” Ryou glared.  
“Did you fuck someone in the higher levels?” Atem licked his lips.  
“I’m not a whore.” Ryou growled.  
“Then how?” Mariku asked.  
“None of your business.” Ryou said.  
“We’ll get it out of you. We’ll find out one way or another.” Akefia smirked.  
“Well I want to go.” Ryou said as he started to get up.  
“Now Ryou, don’t be like that.” Akefia said as Bakura pushed him back in his seat.  
Ryou glared. “I said don’t touch me.”  
“Don’t be like that.” Bakura rubbed his ass. Ryou’s eyes widen and slapped him.  
Everyone but Akefia and Ryou froze.  
Bakura growled and looked at him. “You fucking asshole.”  
“Bakura let it go.” Akefia said as he got up.  
“But-” Bakura started.  
“Let it go.” Akefia put Marik and Yugi down. He goes to Ryou and lifted him up. Ryou glared at him. “Now Ryou let me explain this.” Ryou struggled as Akefia grabbed his face and made him look at him. “You are not to ever hit one of my lovers ever again. You don’t touch them. I’ll forgive this for now, we’ll make it even for Yugi hitting you. But don’t you ever hit my lovers again.” Akefia glared. “Understood.”  
“Stay. Away. From. Me.” Ryou growled.  
“I’ve decided.” Akefia smirked. “You’re going to be my new toy.”  
Ryou glared and slapped him. “Get away from me you freak.”  
Akefia let go and chuckled. “Don’t worry Ryou. I’ll get your ass.”  
Ryou walked away.  
“Akefia he hit you.” Mariku growled.  
“Leave it. We’ll get him back.” Akefia smirked. “He’ll come around. Besides.” He looked around to see some inmates watching them. “He won’t like Aigami.” He went to sit down and pulled Yugi and Marik back on his lap. Marik and Yugi quickly leaned on him.  
“Sir we missed you.” Yugi said.  
“I know.” Akefia smiled and kissed him.  
Marik licked Akefia’s neck. “Sir please use us.”  
“Soon.” Akefia smiled. “Now why don’t you both make Mariku feel good? He deserves some love.”  
Marik and Yugi nodded as they got off Akefia and went to Mariku.  
“Kefia you sure?” Mariku asked. He knew Akefia always took them first.  
“It’s a happy day remember. It’s all about you today.” Akefia kissed him.  
Mariku smiled as he kissed back happily. Marik smiled and licked Mariku’s neck.  
“Mariku play with us.” Marik said.  
“We want to play.” Yugi smiled and kissed him.  
Mariku moved his hand down and rubbed their asses.  
Marik moaned and moved his hips. “Mariku~” He purred.  
“Mariku be rougher.” Yugi bites his ear.  
Mariku looked at Akefia who nodded. Mariku moved his hands inside their pants. “Someone’s going to have to feed me.”  
“Here.” Yugi got a slice and put part of it in his mouth.  
Mariku smiled and bit the other side. He kissed him as he ate he orange slice.  
Yugi moaned and moved his hips.  
“Here Mariku look.” Marik put a grape on his tongue as he kept his tongue out.  
Mariku licked his lip and kissed him. He sucked on his tongue and moaned. Marik moaned as he moved his hips.  
“Mariku use us. We want your cock.” Yugi said. “We’re so horny.”  
“Please Mariku. We need it.” Marik said as he broke the kiss.  
“Akefia said we have to wait until bath time.” Mariku smiled. “But I’ll have you both moaning.”  
“We can’t wait.” Marik and Yugi smirked.

Ryou started to walk back to his cell.  _ ‘I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I don’t want to be here. How did I get caught?’ _ Ryou continued to walk as a tall tan man with long dark blue hair and golden eyes. He had on prisoners clothes and had kind smile.  
“Ah you must be Ryou.” He said as he walked up to him.  
“Who are you?” Ryou asked as he looked at him with distrust.  
“My name is Diva.” Diva smiled. “I’m another inmate here. As you might of guessed.” He laughed.  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“So I heard you got bunked with Marik and Yugi.” Diva said.  
“How did you-”  
“It’s prison. Word travels fast.” He smiled. “Plus that little stunt in the courtyard. It’s hard to not notice someone who slapped one of the leaders and not get beaten up or sent to the hospital.”  
Ryou gulped. “Is he that scary?”  
“Oh yes. Very. But don’t worry. Just try to stay away from him. You can sit with me and my friends in dinner time.” He said.  
“Um thanks but I don’t know.” Ryou looked down a bit.  
“Come on Ry.” Diva wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “It will be fun. We can show you the ropes and teach you how to stay away from Akefia and his gang.”  
“W-well I don’t want to intrude.”  
“You won’t. I’ll meet you in the cafeteria and I’ll teach you everything.” Diva smiled.  
“O-Okay then. Thanks.” Ryou smiled slightly.  
“See you soon Ry.” He patted his shoulder before he walked away.  
Ryou watched before he went back to his cell.  _ ‘Better be careful. He seems nice but I can’t fully trust him. Now it’s time to figure out who set me up.’ _ Ryou went on his bed and laid on it.  _ ‘And how to get away from my father.’ _


	3. First Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: Sorry for the late update.  
> Emiko: We're still getting used to being back on track.  
> Youta: Especially because summer will be ending in maybe a little over a month.  
> Etsuko: Which means I'll be going back to college for full time. Luckily I have a lot of classes two days a week.  
> Emiko: Which means before Etsuko enters back to school there will be a schedule change.  
> Youta: But that won't happen for a while.  
> Etsuko: When the time comes I'll post on my profile the new schedule as well as any other updates.  
> Emiko: For now here is the story.  
> Youta: Warning there is some light sex in this chapter. You have been warned.  
> Etsuko: Anyways please favorite, follow, and review/comment! Ciao Ciao!

Akefia watched Mariku play with Yugi and Marik. He smiled as he ate some grapes.  
"Akefia." Atem said as he took a grape and lifted it to Akefia's mouth. "I don't get it. Why do you want him? You have us. We're enough."  
Akefia chuckled and ate the grape. "Atem don't be jealous." He pulled him on his lap. "I'll be very sad if you're jealous." He kissed his cheek.  
"I don't want you to be sad but it's clear that he doesn't want to be here. At least when the boys came they wanted to be with you." He kissed him. "But he doesn't."  
"Remember you and Mariku hated me. Then that turned around." Akefia chuckled. "Don't you like being with me?"  
"I do." Atem turned around and wrapped his legs around him. "I love being with you Kefia."  
"And I love being with you. Now you'll like this new toy okay." He kissed him. "You get to do that thing you want to do later."  
"Really?" Atem smiled.  
"Yeah. Now be happy." He patted his ass.  
"Yes Kefia." Atem licked his neck and started to bite it.  
"Hungry?" Akefia chuckled as Atem nodded. "Later." He rubbed his back. He looked up and saw Diva come out. "Get off for a second. I gotta talk to Aigami."  
"Want me to go?" Atem asked.  
"No, I'll be fine. Stay here. Manage the fort." Akefia kissed him.  
"Yes sir." Atem got off and kissed him.  
Akefia got up and went to Diva. "Aigami."  
Diva looked up at Akefia. "Akefia. What do you want?"  
"Zorc set up the game already." Akefia said.  
"So you two had another meeting without me huh." Diva rolled his eyes.  
"Not my fault you always disappear. Where were you?"  
"Last I checked you're not the boss. Just his bitch." He smirked.  
"I'm tired of your shit Aigami. You're the one who decided to go against him."  
"Bullshit you forced me out."  
"Whatever. Zorc wants a hybrid game. Basketball and football. Each team will participate. The one who wins the most rounds wins."  
"And the prize?"  
"We haven't figured it out yet."  
"Then let's go figure it out." Diva walked past him.  
Akefia rolled his eyes and followed. They walked to the garden section of the prison where most of the older men of the prison meet.  
Zorc was sitting in a chair as he watched his men.  
"Zorc." Diva said as they walk to him.  
"Aigami. Akefia." Zorc looked at them.  
"Zorc, we want to talk about the prize." Akefia said.  
"Talk." Zorc said. "What was last months?"  
"Got control of the tv room." Diva said.  
"And got the good food for a week." Akefia said.  
"Then this month's is getting to play out here first and they get free massages for three weeks." Zorc said.  
"Is that wise?" Akefia asked. "Some will be angry that they have to do it."  
"I think it's fine." Diva smirked.  
"I'll set up the boundaries, three massages per day. And it has to be in front of one of us to make sure it's not being abused." Zorc said.  
"Alright." Akefia said. "Have you thought about needing members?"  
"Yes. Some of my guys won't be able to last all the games so bring me some of your guys. Give me at least five each. And one boy to take care of my men." Zorc said.  
"Yes sir." Diva smirked. "I'll pick your favorite."  
"Not that kind of boy Aigami. A boy who will bring a towel to my men. Give them their water." Zorc said.  
"Like a caretaker." Diva snickered.  
Zorc raised an eyebrow. "Really want to be saying that shit around? In my territory?"  
Diva stopped. "Sorry sir."  
"Go pull out some weeds." Zorc said.  
"I have better shit to do." Diva said.  
"Oh really?" Zorc grabbed him by the neck and squeezed.  
Diva struggled and grabbed his arm. "H-hey I was kidding."  
"Maybe we should go in the shed." Zorc said. "Akefia come."  
"Yes sir." Akefia said.  
"W-Wait! Sir I'm sorry. I'll behave. I'll send you ten guys. My best guys." Diva struggled.  
"Oh really?" Zorc looked at him.  
"Yes sir." Diva gulped.  
"Fine. Go announce the prize then. Get your teams ready. I want a list by dinner time." Zorc let go.  
Diva held his throat as he breathed heavily.  
"Yes sir." Akefia said. "I'll send it with Bakura."  
"Good." Zorc went to his men.  
"Next time he isn't going to let you get away with it." Akefia said.  
"Fuck you Akefia." Diva said. "I'll be taking that new boy." He smirked. "He already wants to have dinner with me."  
"You did not get him to have dinner. He wants to be a loner." He glared.  
"Oh when you talk to him like I do, he's a cute kid. Someone who obeys."  
"That used to be you. Until you got all power hungry."  
"That was you." He glared. "Whatever. I'll be taking the boy's ass tonight. And you can't stop me." He smirked. "Have fun with sloppy seconds." Diva walked away.  
"Fuck you Aigami." Akefia muttered under his breath and went back to his lovers.

Marik and Yugi were moaning as they held onto Mariku's shirt. They were humping Mariku's thigh like dogs as Mariku kissed them.  
"What horny puppies." Bakura snickered.  
"They sure know how to put on a good show." Atem licked his lips.  
"When is it our turn?" Malik smirked.  
"When we go shower." Yami chuckled.  
"They're gonna break again." Malik chuckled. "Look they're leaking. Little puppies can't hold their cum in."  
"No cumming boys. Not until Akefia says so." Atem ordered.  
Yugi whined. "Please let us cum. We wanna cum so badly."  
"We'll clean up." Marik moaned.  
"Atem can I put my cock in one of them?" Mariku asked.  
"I don't know." Atem looked to see Akefia still talking to Aigami and Zorc. "Well I guess. Five minutes in each. Marik Yugi no cumming. You boys cum and you'll be punished."  
"Yes sir." Marik and Yugi said.  
Mariku smirked and pulled out his hard cock. "Who's first."  
"Yugi went first last time." Marik pouted.  
"Fine but I get his dick in the shower." Yugi pouted as he got off and sat next to Mariku.  
"We'll see." Marik smirked and wrapped his legs around Mariku's waist. Mariku kissed him as he shoved himself in. Marik moaned as held on to him. "Mariku you're so big." He panted.  
"I know." Mariku kissed him as they started to move together.  
"Mariku gently. He has to walk." Atem said.  
"Yes Atem." Mariku moved his hips slowly making Marik moan out.  
"Hey Yūgi come here." Malik smirked. "Pleasure us for a bit."  
"It's Mariku's day." Yugi smirked.  
"So cold." Yami chuckled. "Come on. Why have one dick when three of them are here?"  
"We'll keep that ass warm." Bakura said.  
"And that mouth too." Malik smirked.  
Yugi smirked and moved close to Mariku. Mariku moved his hand down and inside his pants. He grabbed Yugi's dick and started to pump him. Yugi moaned and held on to Mariku.  
Yugi looked at Yami, Bakura, and Malik with a big smirk. "Mariku can only have my ass right now."  
"Oh yeah. You want a spanking alright." Yami got up.  
"You can beat them later." Atem said.  
"Fine." Yami sat back down.  
Mariku smirked as he continued to play with the boys.  
Atem chuckled. "Such children."  
Marik moaned. "Mariku Mariku. I can't. I need more."  
"Atem said gently. Plus it's cute when you make that face." Mariku chuckled. Marik whined and moved his hips. Mariku moaned and kissed him as he pumped Yugi faster.  
Yugi moaned and panted. He looked at Mariku and Marik. He smirked and moved his hand. Yugi moved his hand into Marik's pants. He grabbed his dick and started to pump him.  
Marik gasped and moaned. "N-no fair." He held onto Mariku and grabbed Yugi by the hair and pulled. "Let go."  
"Never." Yūgi winced but smirked. "Cum so you can get in trouble."  
"I'll get my revenge later." Marik moaned.  
"Try me." Yugi smirked before wincing as Marik pulled his hair again.  
"Be nice Marik." Mariku kissed him. "Or I'll give the rest of your time to Yugi."  
"Ah no please. I'll behave." Marik let go and held on to Mariku.  
"Good. Same goes for you Yugi. Be nice." Mariku said.  
"Can I still jerk him off?" Yugi asked.  
"Yes." Mariku smiled and kissed him.  
"Aww Mariku, you're finally delegating." Atem ruffled his head.  
Mariku smiled and nodded happily before moaning. He went a bit faster in Marik.  
Marik moaned and held on to him. "Oh ra Mariku Mariku!"  
"Shhh." Yugi smirked as he pumped faster.  
"I have to cum. Please Mariku please." Marik whined.  
"No. Only I can cum." Mariku smirked and he kissed him and pumped Yugi faster.  
"Fill him up Mariku." Yugi smirked.  
Marik moaned and held on to him. Mariku moaned as he moved faster until he came in Marik.  
"Fuck." Mariku held Marik down. Marik whimpered as he held on to Mariku. Mariku panted and kissed him. "You're so good Mar."  
"You're cum is so warm. I want more. Please." Marik whimpered.  
"Times up. It's Yugi's turn." Mariku kissed him. "Go on."  
Marik nodded and lifted himself off and fixed his pants. He leaned on Mariku and smiled.  
"Yugi come on." Mariku smiled.  
Yugi smiled and kissed him as he got on top of him. "I'll make you cum too. And much faster so you can cum twice in me."  
"Let see you do that." Mariku smiled as he thrusted into Yugi. Yugi gasped and moaned as he held on to Mariku. "So big!"  
"Shh voice down." Atem said.  
Mariku moved slowly in Yugi making him moan and kissed Mariku. Yugi moved his hips fast. ' _I'm going to make him cum twice in me and Marik is going to be so jealous.'_  
Marik smirked and moved his hand in Yugi's pants and grabbed his dick. He pumped him and kissed him.  
Yugi moaned and kissed Marik back. ' _Oh no. I feel like cumming.'_  
Marik smirked and continued. Mariku chuckled and moved as Yugi moaned more. Mariku moved Yugi's hips.  
Malik licked his lips. "Atem can we use them?"  
"You'll have to wait for Akefia." Atem said though he too wanted to use them.  
"You're the boss too." Yami smirked. "Come on Atem."  
"Wait for Mariku to finish." Atem said.  
"Awesome." Bakura smirked.  
Mariku chuckled and moved more. "Yugi tighten up." He hit him.  
Yugi moaned and tightens up. "Mariku Mariku."  
Mariku chuckled as he held him. "Imma cum." He kissed him deeply. Yugi moans as he cums instantly.  
Marik smirked. "Ha!"  
Mariku moans as he came in Yugi. Mariku panted and kissed him. "Tsk Tsk Tsk. You came."  
Yugi whimpered. "I'm sorry sir I-"  
"Atem he came." Mariku said.  
"Such a shameful act Yugi. You'll be punished when Akefia comes." Atem chuckled.  
Yugi gulped. "No please punish me sir. I'll do everything you say."  
"Nice try but this is funnier." Atem chuckled.  
Yugi groaned as he held on to Mariku.

Cellroom  
Ryou laid on his bed and sighed. ' _What time is it? Is it dinner time yet? Why is there no clock here?'_  He sighed and sat up. ' _I can't explore in fear of getting hurt. I can't go outside because those perverts are outside. I can't roam around inside because that perverted warden might be out there. I'm imprisoned in prison. How ironic.'_  Ryou sighed and looked around. He noticed some art work on Marik's and Yugi's side. He saw some drawings of Akefia, Bakura, Atem, Yami, Mariku, Malik, as well as Marik and Yugi. A lot of it was in different poses and some looked like it was a group drawing. ' _Who ever drew these are really good.'_  Ryou thought as he looked over them. He lost track of time as the PA system turned on.  
"Dinner time! Come get dinner." A male voice said before the PA system turned off.  
"Oh dinner time." Ryou walked out of his cell room and walked to the cafeteria. He saw many of the other prisoners already in line and getting their food. He looked around before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Diva.  
"Ah Diva, hello." Ryou looked at him.  
"Hey come on. Let's get our food and sit with my friends." Diva chuckled and smiled.  
Ryou nodded as Diva took him in line. Some of the prisoners let Diva and Ryou go ahead of them. Ryou looked at him.  
"Why are they letting us go first?" Ryou asked.  
"They're nice people." Diva smiled.  
Ryou narrowed his eyes at him. ' _Marik and Yugi said only three people were leaders. Zorc, Akefia, and Aigami. There was no Diva. Maybe he's a sub leader? For now play along.'_  "I see."  
Diva smiled as he looked over as the some of the cooks. One of them gave them a two trays with good food. He gave one to Diva and another to Ryou.  
"Why doesn't this look like the rest of the food?" Ryou asked.  
"They are my friends. They like giving me good food." Diva smiled.  
"Then why give me this food too?" Ryou asked.  
"Because you're with me." Diva smiled as he took his food and got them drinks. "Follow me Ryou."  
Ryou hesitated a bit before he saw Akefia and his gang come in. Ryou gulped before he went to Diva. ' _Better than being alone.'_  
Diva smirked a bit as he too saw Akefia and his gang come in. He lead Ryou to his table and sat next to him. "It's okay Ryou."  
Ryou nodded a bit as he sat next to him.  
Diva chuckled. "You don't like him huh."  
"He's mean." Ryou said.  
"Yeah he is. I don't like him either." Diva said as he watched Akefia.

Akefia was holding Mariku and Atem as they talked to Bakura, Yami, Malik, Marik, and Yugi. Akefia looked and noticed Ryou and Diva sitting together. "So he's made his move huh?"  
Atem looked. "Wow he got Ryou to sit with him."  
"Who cares." Marik said.  
"Don't be jealous." Malik chuckled. "He's a cute kitten."  
"Kitten with rabies maybe." Yugi muttered.  
Yami chuckled. "Aww the little ones are jealous."  
"They're always jealous." Mariku chuckled.  
"Boys you'll be watching them while we eat. If it looks like they're going to leave tell me." Akefia said. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."


	4. First Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etsuko: Hey...I know it's been a long time. I hope to be able to update more again so I will keep this author note short. I'm hoping to update this week some more and will hopefully update this story again either later during the week or again on Friday. No promises though. I hope you guys like the chapter! Like, follow, leave a comment or review and tell me what you think! See you all soon! Ciao Ciao!

Ryou ate slowly as Diva stared at him.

"So what did you do?" Diva asked.

"Hacking and stealing." Ryou said. "You?"

"Identity stealer basically." Diva said. "Just stole some rich person's identity to get the money he owed me."

"I see." Ryou said though he wasn't sure that was the whole story. Then again his wasn't either.

"Yeah it's fine." Diva smiled as he grabbed a little pill from his own plate.

Ryou looked. "What's that?"

"Didn't Marik and Yugi tell you the rules?" Diva asked. Ryou shook his head. "They're such dumbasses. It's okay. I know this is an awkward question but are you able to get pregnant?"

"Yeah." Ryou nodded slowly. "Why?"

Diva looked over at the cafeteria and looked at another prisoner who was watching over the prisoners who were putting the food on trays. Diva waved over at him and held up the pill. The prisoner nodded and got a bottle before taking it to them.

"Sorry. We didn't know. We'll put it next time." The prisoner opened the bottle and took a pill out and gave it to Ryou before he left.

"Uh?" Ryou looked at Diva confused.

"Okay this pill is for us to not get pregnant. As you might of figured out a lot of these guys are with each other or are fucking each other. This is birth control. We take one at breakfast and one at dinner. Yeah it sucks. Yes normally birth control is one pill but these are "special" pills." Diva rolled his eyes. "But they work. Only a handful of prisoners have gotten pregnant since I've been here. If you do get pregnant you're obviously punished but they can't make you abort it. There's a building next door that's a nursery."

"A what?" Ryou looked at him shocked. "Isn't that I don't know, dangerous. With criminals around?"

"Yeah we know." Diva said. "That area is highly secured and they're watched 24/7. Nurses, doctors, security, everything."

"Woah. But why?" Ryou asked.

"We don't know. There are theories though. Some say Dartz is rich and can buy all these things. Others say it's a way to make money. Some people say they do experiments there and the nursery is just a cover." Diva said. "The mothers here do say that it's kinda creepy but they like having their babies close by. Especially ones without family outside."

"What happens if like someone has life or has sentences that are going to keep them here for a long time." Ryou asked.

"Well first both parents are reviewed to see if either or both can get out early with rehabilitation and all that. If one or both have killed people and don't show signs of remorse or they aren't allowed to leave the prison the child is given to the family. If they have no family the parents can ask a friend. If that doesn't happen then the parents have two choices." Diva said. "One is adoption or the foster system. The second is a home for children whose parents are in prison."

"I see." Ryou said.

"But there are other factors to consider. Like if one of the parents killed a kid or is a pedofile then that parent is forbidden to see the child. They can't be with the baby or the other parent and they are sent to max."

"This isn't max?"

"Nope. We are mini max. There are three prisons here. Minimum security, mini max, and max. We are called mini max because of the nursery. Max doesn't have that and neither does minimum."

"I see." Ryou looked at him with wonder in his eyes.

Diva chuckled. "There's a lot of rules for the pregnant area but for now that's all you need to know. I suggest try not to get raped or have sex with anyone. Your safest bet though is to take the pills."

"Does Akefia and his lovers have a kid in there?" Ryou asked.

"No. They've gotten some scared from Mariku though. Mariku, Malik, Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Yugi can get pregnant. Atem is rumored to be able to but I don't know." Diva said.

"Wouldn't someone know though?" Ryou asked.

"Well he gets his medication from the pharmacy. Apparently he's allergic to one of the ingredients in the pills. We're all told what medications we're allergic to just in case one of us "accidentally" takes it and makes sure to not drink or swallow it."

"I see. So because he gets it there, he takes it in private."

"Yeah. Which is why no one knows if he can get pregnant or not. Only they do." He motioned to Akefia and his lovers who were sitting and eating with each other.

"Why have they gotten scared for only Mariku?" Ryou asked.

"Because he forgets to take his pills. Or just doesn't want to take them. He wants to get pregnant and have kids. But he shouldn't in here. I should also tell you this part, Mariku is crazy. If he gets pregnant and has a baby they're not entirely sure if they'll let him see the baby."

"That's…kinda sad."

"Yeah." Diva said before he chuckled. "But it doesn't matter, Akefia won't let him get pregnant."

"You know so much about this Diva." Ryou said. "About the pregnancies and Akefia's group."

"I know a lot of things." Diva chuckled. "Little truth, I have a baby. He's in the nursery."

Ryou smiled. "How old is he?"

"He's one. His name is Shadi after my father. When he turns three I'll hopefully be out. If not my sister and brother will take him."

"Oh? But I thought they were suppose to take the baby to them right away." Ryou said curiously.

"That's only for long sentences or life. Let's see I came when I turned nineteen. I'm twenty-seven now. I have two more years due to my sentence getting reduce. I used to have fifteen years. Now it's ten. And I did eight of them already." Diva smiled.

"Congrats. You'll be out in two years." Ryou chuckled.

"How much they give you?" He asked as he ate some of his food.

"Two years."

"We we'll be getting out the same year." Diva laughed. "We'll get along just fine."

Ryou nodded as Diva explained the rest of the rules. Ryou listen to him. He seemed kinda happy that he had someone to talk to as they ate.

"Done eating?" Diva asked as he finished his food.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded.

"Good, we have dessert." Diva smiled as a prisoner came with three trays and put one in front of Diva and the other in front of Ryou. This prisoner was tall and had blonde hair. He had a big grin as he looked at Ryou.

"Hey. You're the new prisoner who slapped Akefia." He laughed. "Nice man."

Ryou groaned. "Does everyone know?"

"Yeah, no one's going to forget." He laughed. "I'm Jonouchi."

"Ryou." Ryou said.

"Hey Ryou. How do you like your first day?" Jonouchi asked as he ate his food.

"It's...I don't know honestly." Ryou said.

"You'll be okay. First week is pretty rough but you'll be fine." Jonouchi said.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"People usually cry the first week or get really depressed. It's like a stage. Once you start getting use to the routine you'll stop crying." Jonouchi said.

"I doubt I'll cry." Ryou said as he ate. "I really don't do that."

"We'll see." Jonouchi chuckled. "Do you have a job assignment yet?" Ryou shook his head. "You'll get one soon. Everyone here has a job. For me I'm in the kitchen."

"They allow you to cook?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. They check our record and all that. I used to be a chef outside." Jonouchi said.

"Amazing." Ryou said.

"Yeah he really is amazing." Diva chuckled.

"Hey Diva do I have to play for Zorc's team?" Jonouchi asked.

"Promised him my ten best guys. Gotta do it." Diva said.

"Damn." Jonouchi sighed.

"Team?" Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes because you're new you don't know the rules. Well the rules of the games. You see every month the three leaders and their groups play against each other. Because Zorc's group has a lot of oldies in it, some don't last all game. Especially if it's multiple types of games." Jonouchi said. "So our group and Akefia's have to give him members."

"So you two are in Aigami's group?" Ryou asked.

Jonouchi looked at Diva before he laughed. "Oh you don't know huh?" Jonouchi smirked.

"Know what?" Ryou asked.

"That Diva is Aigami." Jonouchi laughed.

Akefia held Mariku as Mariku struggled a bit. "Come on Mariku you need to take your pill."

Mariku shook his head as he kept his mouth shut.

"Mariku come on." Atem said as he held the pill. "You need to take it." Mariku shook his head again.

"Mariku come on. You have to take it." Akefia said. "Come on, open up for me."

Mariku shook his head.

"It's always a struggle with you." Atem sighed. "Yami, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yugi already took their pills. Come on. Don't you wanna take it too?"

Mariku shook his head and looked at him stubbornly.

"Mariku come on, we talked about it. You need to take it or we can't have sex." Akefia said. Mariku just looked at him and smirked. Akefia looked down at him before he realized why he was smirking. "You didn't take your pills when you were in solitary huh?" He asked though he knew the answer already.

"Mariku!" Atem sighed. "We fucked you four times today. And you lied to us. You said you took your pills."

Mariku looked down sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Akefia sighed, "We know but Mariku we told you, you can't have a kid here. If you have a baby here they won't let you see it."

"But it's my baby. I want my baby." Mariku pouted.

"We know Mariku but remember you're not cleared with the therapist. If you have a kid they can send you to max. You don't want that." Atem said.

"They still haven't proved I killed them all." Mariku said.

"No they haven't proved it but a client turned you in Mariku. You have a very low sentence for an assassin. I have no clue how your lawyer only got you to do ten years and therapy." Akefia said.

"I had information. Lots and lots of information." Mariku pouted. "But I'm not crazy so they can't take my baby."

"Mariku please, it's until your therapist can clear you." Atem said, "Come on babe."

"No. I want my baby. I want my baby now." Mariku tried to pull away from Akefia but Akefia held him tightly.

"And we want you to have our baby but if you have our baby in here then you won't be able to sleep with it. You won't be able to see it anytime you want to. You won't be able to hug it or bring it in here. Do you want the baby to be alone the first few years of its life?" Akefia asked.

Mariku stopped struggling and looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "The baby will be alone?"

"That's right. The baby at night will be alone and scared. You don't want the baby to be scared do you?" Akefia asked, he hated to make Mariku cry but he knew he had to play on his emotions.

"No, I want my baby with me. I don't want my baby alone." Mariku whimpered.

"Then take the pill and once we get out we'll have our baby. You'll hold and care for the baby and it will never be alone." Akefia said.

"Open up Mariku." Atem said gently.

Mariku whimpered but opened his mouth as Atem put some water in and then the pill. Mariku swallowed before he cried in Akefia's arms.

"Shh there there. It will be okay baby. It's a happy day remember. After dinner we'll head to the showers and have our moment. Who knows maybe we can all sleep in the same cell tonight." Akefia rocked him.

Mariku sniffled and looked at him. "R-really?"

"Yeah but no more crying okay. It's a happy day." He kissed him.

Mariku kissed back and smiled, "Happy day."

"That's right. And the shower will be fun!" Yugi said.

"Right and it's all for you Mariku." Marik smiled.

"So let's hurry and finish." Yami chuckled.

Mariku nodded as Akefia and Atem fed him his food.

Ryou blinked a few times at them, "um what?"

"I'm Aigami." Diva said. "My birth name is Diva but some things happened and I had to change my name. I only let a few people call me Diva though."

"Yeah like me and the crew." Jonouchi chuckled. "You'll probably meet the rest of the gang officially later on though."

"Oh?" Ryou gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah like Seto and Seth. They are Diva's 3rd and 4th. I'm his second, even though they won't admit it." Jonouchi said with a smug grin.

"Are you guys together too then?" Ryou asked.

"Seto and Seth are." Diva said, "Jonouchi joins them sometimes though." He smirked.

"Hell no. Those assholes can fuck themselves with those sticks up their asses." Jonouchi said, "They're a bunch of stuck ups. I'm telling you they're fun to pick on. But I ain't letting them fuck me."

"Sure and I don't have a baby." Diva laughed as Jonouchi turned red.

"Shut up." Jonouchi ate and pouted a bit.

"By the way where are they?" Diva asked. "Thought they would have been here by now."

"Mokuba is here on a late night visit so they're eating dinner with him." Jonouchi said, "Mokuba is Seto's kid brother. You'll hear a lot about him from Seto. He's proud of him."

"Aww and you say you don't care." Diva teases making Jonouchi glare at him.

"I don't care. Mokuba is just cool sometimes." Jonouchi said.

"They so late night visits?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah so if you've been good for awhile you get privileges like that. It works for those whose families have to travel far or get out late from work." Diva said.

"What about getting stuff out or in?" Ryou asked.

"Like contraband or drugs?" Jonouchi asked.

"Like gifts." Ryou said.

"Guards. Mostly the corrupted ones." Diva said. "Not all are bad but these are. We have six guards who do stuff like that. All a bit different. Haga is the one with green hair. You'll see him around mostly when we do our jobs. He'll bring you food and small things he can easily slip past. He likes praises, handjobs, and blowjobs."

"Next is Ryuzaki the one with long brown hair with a bit of purple. He'll take out and bring in letters but only letters. No packages. He'll also bring food but mostly desserts. He'll also bring in some pills. Mostly over the counter stuff." Jonouchi said, "He'll take blowjobs and will make you wear outfits he brings. I think he does sex too but only to smaller cute prisoners. He doesn't really like buff tough guys."

"Now the next four all require sex. Ryuji has long black hair but puts it up in a ponytail. He brings packages and letters and takes them out too. He also brings food in but they're drugged in one shape or form. He'll take you away and that's when he has his way with you." Jonouchi shivered, "he won't hurt you but you'll feel shit afterwards."

"Next is Mai who has big blonde hair. She's a dominatrix. She brings in the drugs mostly and contraband like cameras, knives, phones. She'll fuck the weaker guys and torment them as payment. If it's the bigger guys depending on what it is she'll fuck them or make them fuck her." Diva said as he ate, "I'd steer clear of her though. Once she takes a liking to you and fills you with drugs she'll try anything to get you to go to her."

"She's not the worst though. Next is Anzu, who has brown hair, she's also a dominatrix but she's not very good. But because of that she mostly makes the guys have sex with her. She'll bring in and take out almost anything. But she requires multiple payments. It's never a one time deal. If you ask her to take a simple letter out, she'll require three days of sex before she takes it out and then another three to bring it back. Her payments change with every prisoner." Jonouchi said, "She's a pain and she'll call you out whenever she wants it. She'll also make you do things for her like clean her clothes for instance."

"Yeah she made this guy do her laundry for a week. Dirty ass underwear apparently." Diva chuckled, "and the head of the guards Tetsu. Now you gotta be desperate if you go to him honestly. He does everything and anything also within reason though. Don't know where he gets all the drugs from but he has them. He'll make you his sex slave for at least a week. For the basic stuff. He'll make you do everything. He has some fetishes and fantasies. Depending on who you are he'll keep you as long as he wants. You should only ask him for anything if it's an emergency. I've seen tops turn into pure subs after being with him. He breaks people."

Ryou gulped. "I just want to send a drawing to a friend I know."

"Hmm honestly maybe Zorc can help you out- ow!" Jonouchi held his head as Diva smacked him.

"Don't suggest him." Diva said a bit annoyed.

"Why not?" Ryou asked.

"Zorc does monthly take outs. He only does it for people he likes or for favors. Like if you make stuff or give him stuff. It's got to be a real good offer, no offense but because you're new all you have to offer is your ass. Don't think you'll be wanted to have sex with a sixty-year-old man do you?" Diva asked.

Ryou shook his head. "No I don't."

"Then it's best to stay clear of him. Trust me, the farther you are from him, the least likely he'll make you his." Diva said as he finished.

"Do you know him personally?" Ryou asked as he also finished.

"Does he know him personally?!" Jonouchi laughed before Diva hit him again.

"We have history either way." Diva stood up, "you stay with me and he'll never bother you. Come join me won't you?"

"Join you?" Ryou asked with a bit of wary.

"Join me to the break room." Diva smiled. "I won't ask for you to join my group yet Ryou. You're new you're getting used to everything. Come the break room has a tv."

Ryou nodded and stood up with him.

"I'll you tomorrow Ryou." Jonouchi smiled, "Breakfast will be good."

Ryou nodded, "See you tomorrow and thank you."

"Jonouchi give the list to Zorc before dinner is over," Diva said as Jonouchi nodded and waved. Diva smiled as he and Ryou started to head out.

Marik watched and debated on telling Akefia or not. He knew if he didn't Akefia would punish them all. "Akefia they're leaving," Marik said.

Akefia look and saw Diva and Ryou heading out,

"Let's go. Bakura takes the list and give it to Zorc. Meet up with us quickly." Akefia said.

Bakura grumbled but nodded as he quickly went to take the list.  
"Let's go guys," Akefia said as they got up and followed them.


End file.
